


Indiana Jones Kisses

by twilieighplants



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Indiana Jones Reference, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilieighplants/pseuds/twilieighplants
Summary: Riku takes care of Sora after an intense Struggle Bat Match
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Indiana Jones Kisses

Riku huffed as he examined the black eye and cut on Sora’s face. “I will never understand the point of beating each other with a foam bat.” He said as he rang out the washcloth.

Sora hissed as Riku gently pressed the cloth against his face to clean the cut. “You should see the other guy. Besides, how is it any different from when we train?” He asked. 

“Learning techniques to better protect yourself against enemies is far different than allowing Roxas to beat you to a pulp.” Riku deadpanned as he dipped the washcloth in the water again.

Sora just pouted crossing his arms only to tense as Riku brushed against another cut that was along his jaw rather roughly. He glared at Riku who gave him an apologetic look.

“I’m sorry, I’ll make sure to kiss each and every one better when I’m done cleaning these up okay?” He promised, leaning into kiss the furrow of Sora's brow as if to seal the deal.

“You better!” Sora exclaimed, followed by a hiss as Riku wipes at another cut on his face.

As he had promised, once his cuts are cleaned and bandaged, a potion has been drank and ice has been applied to Sora’s eye, Riku gently pressed kisses against each wound, making sure to take extra care to be gentle with each brush of his lips.

“All better?” Riku asked when he pulled away, running a hand through Sora’s hair.

Contemplating, a devious grin curved onto Sora’s mouth as he points to his temple, “It still hurts here.” He said with an exaggerated pout.

Riku said nothing as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to where Sora’s finger was pointing, “Feel any better?” he asked when he pulled away. 

Sora nodded as he pointed to his cheek that hadn’t been cut or bruised, “It hurts here too.” he said softly.

Riku’s eyes narrowed a bit before pressing a kiss to his cheek, letting his lips linger before pulling away. He raised an eyebrow at Sora as he pointed to his nose, “And here..” he trailed off. 

Kissing his nose, Riku was finally catching on to what Sora was doing. He pulled away and waited for the next spot that supposedly hurt.

“And here.” Sora said with finality, pointing to his lips, Riku chuckled and leaned forward, gently holding Sora’s chin and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. 

Sora sighed and kissed back his hand resting on Riku’s neck. They pulled away after a few moments, a little breathless, cheeks flushed but very happy smiles on their faces. 

“You feel better now?” Riku asked Sora. 

Sora hummed which faded into a fit of giggles as Riku danced his fingers along Sora’s sides, tickling him. “You could’ve asked for a kiss dork.” he said as Sora’s laughter grew in pitch. 

Grabbing Riku’s hands and holding them to Riku’s side, Sora huffed, “Yeah, but where’s the fun in that?" 

Riku answered with a roll of his eyes and pulled Sora in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This was super short and not edited because I usually don't heavily edit/have someone beta my ficlets. I hope you guys like this! 
> 
> A huge thanks to Leon for giving me the idea, even though it wasn't exactly as you suggested.


End file.
